Eleanor Rigby Anna Go To Him
by ayquefabulosa
Summary: So this was my second songfic in my This Isn't Hogwarts series. The songs of which the title is made up of belong to The Beatles and no one else  I think.  Styx Ironia looks upon the lonely faces of Hogwarts and finds a story beneath everyone.


**Eleanor Rigby/ Anna (Go To Him)  
One-Shot`````````  
By sevandfred4ever**

**A/N: So this is part two in my iPod shuffle series. I've decided to do multiple one-shots so must change the description. This one is a ****bit**** lot darker with a little bit of humor if you shut one eye an squint with the other, then turn to the left. The songs in this are both by The Beatles. Eleanor Rigby and Anna (Go To Him.) Enjoy! (P.S. It's a bit shorter than the last one, only 4 pages.)**

_I look at all the lonely people,  
I look at all the lonely people,  
_

Styx Ironia stood in her corner, just watching everyone pass in and out of the Great Hall, her burgundy hair falling down creating a mask over her hard face. Some were crying, some hugging, others laughing at their sheer dumb fucking luck. _They have it good,_ she thought. At least they had a family to mourn over or cry with; others were not as privileged.

The young adult stood at the far edge of the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right after the Final Battle had been won. It was a bittersweet scene, she decided. Bodies everywhere, roaming the hall looking for loved ones lost or lying face down having met their ultimate demise. The latter were the lucky ones, not having to wait another few decades or so to rest in total peace.

Her eyes, which were a light sepia tone, scanned the room looking for someone she knew had an interesting story. On contraire to most people, Styx knew them better than themselves without actually having to know them. It was a gift of hers, she would flaunt. Before it all came crashing down on her, leaving her down and exhausted.

But if one thing was for certain about the ominous young lady, it was that she could tell you anyone's story if she so pleased; which she did. It was hardly ever that Styx stumbled upon someone whose story was unbeknownst to her.

She met the eyes of a young lady crouching on her knees next to a frail, middle-aged man. She recognized her as Luna Lovegood, her silver blue eyes piercing through the last connestion of what once was her best friend.

_Eleanor Rigby,  
Picks up the rice where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream_

The woman's name was Eleanor Rigby; she was a witch who excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, mostly in her NEWT year when Professor Lupin was teaching. In her sixth year as a Ravenclaw, she bonded with first year Luna Lovegood because of how much she had reminded her of her past self-six years prior. Eleanor had developed Luna's affinity for optimism and differentness if it was in fact a word.

Her father was a muggle while her mother was a witch; she died giving birth to her. She had grown up with her muggle father, working at a local church as a not so much _janitor_, but someone who picked up after the reception was long gone. Her and her father would take turns cleaning up the rice after a wedding, at ages six through ten it became her favorite pastime.

_Waits at the window,  
Wearing a face that she keeps  
In a jar by the door,_

Eleanor was ecstatic when she received her Hogwarts letter, though a bit reluctant to leave her hard-working father behind. She would miss him dearly, but who was she to turn down a marvelous chance at freedom when offered?

And for most of her years at Hogwarts she was content. She would get perfect grades; all O's an E's and was a role model to all of her housemates. But the one thing she was missing in her life that she so desperately wished for was a partner, someone to share all her wildest dreams with and love for eternity.

Every night Eleanor would crawl up in her bed and look out her window to the stars and constellations and hope for a lover or someone worthy of her love and affection. She would later get it thrown back in her face like a pie to a clown.

_Who is it for?_

Her love arrived on the first day of her seventh and final year, sitting at the Staff Table clapping and eating to his heart's content. Remus John Lupin, former werewolf and friend to The-Chosen-One's father; but of course, she didn't know that.

After meeting him face-to-face, the first day of lessons Eleanor had quickly taken a fancy to him. But she knew it would never last, him being a teacher, her being his student; why it sounded like the beginning of a bad romance novel! But by the end of the year, she had fallen in love with him and there was no way to get past it. Especially then with the revelation of her favorite professor being a werewolf.

Three years later, Eleanor heard through the grapevine that Lupin and the younger Nymphadora Tonks hooked up after Dumbledore's death. After hearing this, she was absolutely devastated and crushed to say the least. Not at Dumbledore's death, but at the thought of her love, loving another. She had stayed in Hogsmeade that weekend, hoping to catch her old friend, Luna, as she looked around buying goods.

_Eleanor Rigby,  
Died in the church and  
was buried alone with her name  
Nobody came_

As the summer went on Eleanor's father had died of an illness, leaving her to keep up the money. As a result, she went back to working at that same church her father did. But sadly, one brisk evening, Eleanor Rigby was shot in a hit and run.

When it was time for her funeral, nobody came. Luna was oblivious to the death of her best friend, seeing as Eleanor didn't own an owl nor have anyone to write to her explaining her death. So she remained in the dark as Eleanor rotted in her grave along with her name.

But as Luna sat there quietly, observing her friends love dead as well, she realized that maybe Eleanor had come to terms that he would never love her like she did and had settled down somewhere nice. Oh how wrong she was.

Styx sighed, sometimes life was excessively cruel, more so than usual. She gazed at a bright spot in the middle of the room: all of the Weasleys and their non-ginger counter-parts leaning over the body of Fred Gideon Weasley with a few other close friends, the poor soul. Although she did not like to favor any one story nee person, she did quite like him; it was a pity he had died.

The woman's small ear perked up at the soft sound of someone singing, most likely male. It had come from only a few feet away, so she did not have to look too far.

"_Anna  
Girl, before you go now  
I want you to know now  
That I still love you so  
But if he loves you more  
Go with him"_

She smiled at the sound of it, Daniel Mirada had always had a beautiful singing voice. In fact it was his singing that had found him his first and only love: Anna Marie. She was a magnificent sight for the male eye, their dream girl put into real life. They both made a wonderful pair, they loved each other the moment they crossed eyes. After a few weeks together they became inseparable, always together and almost never seen apart; the poster children for true love. But as their wedding soon approached after a year of waiting, Anna fell in love with another.

His name was Thomas Wellington who was twice as good-looking and talented as Daniel. Although he lacked something that Daniel had a lot of, individuality and charisma. Not knowing that, young and love-stricken Anna ran off with him becoming Mrs. Wellington. Now, laying down on a table, arms crossed, Anna lie dead because at the sight of a Death Eater, Thomas being the coward he was, disapparated leaving a helpless Anna to defend herself as the wall above her crumbled into a million tiny pieces along with her heart.

Young, foolish Anna.

But out of the hundreds of people with what had become of them because of this war, Styx felt she could only identify herself with one and one solely: Hedwig the owl.

Most people would say it sounded preposterous, comparing a person to an animal, especially a bird. But Styx Ironia thought it made perfect sense: Hedwig had been killed in flight, just when she thought she was soaring through the sky in a flying motorbike she was shot down almost as fast as you could say "Why that's absurd!"

Styx Ironia shut her eyes as well as her dark notebook, setting her quill aside. She could not help but glance at all the lonely people wallowed in their own self-pity. Death had a twisted sense of humor along with Fate, she soon learned. And that, is what lead them to their graves, their final hiding place. Their Deathly Hallow.


End file.
